BGMD:RRT Day 27
(The next day, the gup-ponies walking towards Poketucky.) *Molly: "I wonder what rescuing we'll do today." *Bellsprout: "Hey! Who's that over there?" *Gil: "What?" *Lombre: "Never seen it before. It's not from around these parts." (At a distance, they notice a rabbit creature woozily walking towards the town.) *Creature: "No more...I can't walk anymore...I'm falling down..." (It twirls before falling flat on its face.) *Bellsprout: "Woah! It needs help!" (We cut to the gup-ponies' rescue base. The creature was resting on Gil's bed.) *Creature: "Wh-where...?" *Goby: "It's our house." *Pikachu: "It's also our rescue team's base." *Creature: "What? Did you maybe rescue me?" (twirls) "Th-thank you..." *Molly: "Ah, well it's okay. There's no need for thanks." *Gil: "Rather than that...what happened?" *Creature: "Y-yes...I'm named Spinda. I like to travel. I've been traveling all over seeing the sights and other Pokemon. It was on my travels that I heard rumors of a mirage Pokemon..." *Deema: "A mirage Pokemon?" *Spinda: "Yep! That! Isn't it exciting? Ever since then, I've been traveling all over in hope of seeing the mirage Pokemon...But I've had no luck...Finally, I became dizzy from fatigue...And I must have passed out." (She falls flat on the bed.) *Spinda: "I...I'm giving up on my quest. I'm simply worn out..." *Pikachu: "Now hold on there, partner! Are ya sure ya won't regret throwing in the towel that easily?" *Spinda: "But I...I've reached my physical limit...If I push myself any further, I will collapse again. It's bad for my health...Please, I want you to have this." *Nonny: "What is it?" *Spinda: "It's a...Clear Wing..." *Oona: "Clear Wing?" *Spinda: "Yes. I found it on my travels. It's a wing of some sort. It's transparent, but...If you hold it up like this..." (She holds the wing upward.) *Spinda: "See? Depending on the light, it takes on many different colors. At first I thought it was just pretty to look at...But after checking around, it appears to be related to the mirage Pokemon somehow. But I couldn't learn anything beyond that...It's very disappointing, but I'm giving up..." (She gets off the bed and woozily walks off.) *Goby: "Wait, are you okay?" *Molly: "You're still unsteady on your feet!" *Spinda: "Oh, no. When I walk, I always totter. Bye." (Again, she woozily walks off.) *Gil: "Clear Wing, huh...I don't have a clue what that is all about..." *Pikachu: "I have to agree. But the mirage Pokemon does interest y'all, right?" *Nonny: "I think Xatu is the one to ask for something like this." *Pikachu: "He should be at the peak of the Great Canyon." *Molly: "Then we should go to the Great Canyon!" (We cut to the peak of the Great Canyon.) *Molly: "Excuse me..." *Xatu: ".........What is it? Have you reason to see me?" *Deema: "It's a Clear Wing." *Xatu: "Hm! This...Clear Wing...I see. About the mirage Pokemon...That is what you wish to know?" *Gup-ponies: "Yes." Kwaaaaaaaah! *Xatu: "......The mirage Pokemon...I know...little about it..." *Gup-ponies: "Oh...." *Xatu: "............" *Goby: "Uhh, excuse me?" *Xatu: "However! There are Pokemon that live breathe, and prosper with the very land. They...rage with the eruptions of volcanoes...Roar as one with thunder...And race with the north wind. There are said to be shadows. Shadows of the mirage Pokemon. To the northwest, there lies a large island." *Gil: "What island?" *Xatu: "An island known as the Three Fields. There is one such field. The Fiery Field! One of the Pokemon...A shadow of the mirage is there. Go. You must go to the Fiery Field. The answers you seek...Perhaps they await you there." *Gup-ponies: "Woah." (The gup-ponies fly to Fiery Field. They travel through, avoiding enemies and fire balls. They reached a certain area, and the next thing they knew, they was flashing red. They looked to see a large creature.) *Creature: "What compelled you to come? The likes of you have no business being here!" Flash! *Creature: "I am Entei! I live surrounded by the fiery lava of volcanoes!" Flash! *Entei: "If you refuse to leave...I shall forcefully expel you!" *Narrator #1: "Looks like a battle is starting. Skip!" (After the battle, more reddish flashes went off.) *Entei: "Gwoooooooh! Urghgh....I....I lost..." *Gil: "You sure did!" *Entei: "You...What do you wish?" *Molly: "This!" *Entei: "...Wh-what?! This is...the Clear Wing...I understand now. To meet that Pokemon...Stand aside." (The gup-ponies backed off a bit. A fiery blast made the Clear Wing flare!) *Narrator #2: "Oh my God! The Clear Wing...it's transforming into a Red Wing!" (The Clear Wing turns red.) *Entei: "Take this and go west! There, you will find the Lightning Field. You will know your path there! Now go to the Lightning Field!" (Molly takes the Red Wing, and the gup-ponies fly off home.) *BGMD:RRT Day 28